


I am NOT An Emo Tea!

by LunaticLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistranslation, Nothing confirmed, Pidge and Shiro are so done, Spanish Translation, but Keith and Lance like eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: So... Keith never took Spanish, and doesn't understand Spanish at all.So he assumes what Lance tells him sounds like in English.Idiota, Idiot. Agua, aqua/water. Famalia, Family. Te Amo, Emo Tea.(Feat. Pidge and Shiro. Who are so done with the two)





	I am NOT An Emo Tea!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Comic Emo Tea, in which I would give a link to BUT For the life of me, Every Link I find takes me to a prize site (the same god-damn one) and I can't find it anywhere. But, I will say that I first found it through a comic dub https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKxOWYm7c30  
> (Keep in mind I dunno how to say 'here' with the link soo... C&P it guys! They have the original Link in the discription, so if you guys can get to it, great! 
> 
> (My apologies for not having the Direct source)

It was a normal Day for Keith. Wake up. Get Breakfast. Eat. Train. Eat (if he remembered anyway). Have dinner with everyone. Train, then go to bed. He was about to go train after dinner Until Lance showed up. 

"Hey Keith wait up!" Lances voice echoed out. Keith turned to look at the Cuban boy with uninterest. 

"Yes lance?" He asked, crossing his arms, trying to act as if he didn't care. Which wasn't true, since Keith was crushing on the stupid sharp shooter for ages now. Despite the other calling them Rivals, Keith knew that they were actually somewhat friends. 

"Te amo Keith." He said, holding up a flower. Now he's used to Keith saying things in Spanish, but they're fairly obvious. Like Idiota, meaning Idiot. Agua meaning aqua which is translated to water. Famalia, meaning Family. But Te Amo is a new one. So, he assumes. And gets mad. He slaps the Flower that Lance was holding towards him, and shouts. 

"Did you just call me an EMO TEA?!"

~~Later~~

Keith isn't happy. He was prevented from training, and was forced to sit next to lance though a Meeting. He over heard Shiro and Pidge talking about them. Until Shiro decides to ask. 

"Keith, has something happened between you and Lance?" Shiro is attempting to stay calm, in obvious attempt to keep Him calm. 

"Yes." He huffes out. 

"Oh? What happened?" Shiro askes, and Keith points to lance raising his voice. 

"Lance called me an EMO TEA!" And he has the vague thought of sounding like a child, until he hears a groan of 'No I didn't'. "Yes you did, you said 'Te Amo'. What do you take me for?!" He shouted angrily until Pidge interrupted him. 

"Keith." 

"What?!" He shouted angrily. Pidges Glasses flared hiding their eyes. 

"Te amo means I love you in spanish." They inform him. And he is pretty sure his heart just stopped beating right there and then. His face flared, and in the corner of his eye, he could see Lance trying to hide his face. 

"What.... the.... hell...?"

"That means that Lance just kinda confessed to you?" They supplied, snickering at the end. Keith felt his face get hotter and hotter, and he heard a small shine from the boy next to him. 

Keith, no knowing how to handle this situation, did the first thing he thought of. Running away, mull over the situation, and either come back or avoid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave it like that. But.... I'm not good at romance??? Like... I can write smut? But I can't take it seriously? >.> Yeah, I'm not the /Best/ person to be writing romance. 
> 
> But I couldn't help it, it was so amusing!


End file.
